Winning Over The Candy Loving Titan
by velvetsky7
Summary: Himuro has developed a major crush on Muraskibara. He feels he should take his time to tell him, but Akashi also has feelings for the airheaded giant. Things have to be settled once and for all. Solution? A threesome. Himuro x Murasakibara x Akashi ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Knb or its characters- just my fics :)


**A/N: Hey guys, wow its been a long time huh? I'm sorry, life is taking over and I have been super stressed and anyways, you don't want to hear about that…But, I prewritten this fic a while back and decided to post it because I like it~ lol Hope you all like it too ;) It's a ahem…a threesome ;P this is also my first time writing a threesome so yah, hope y'all can understand it ^.^**

It all started with a little crush. Himuro Tatsuya knew liking Murasakibara Atsushi wasn't that big of a deal. The giant was tall, handsome, and childishly cute and definitely needed to be taken care of. The thing is, Murasakibara was associated to the most feared captain of Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro. The Winter Cup would begin in a few weeks, and before it starts, HImuro needed to clear his mind and straighten this out before he could concentrate on winning it. The first step is to confront this redheaded munchkin. He has heard stories about Rakuzan and the famed Generation of Miracles. He was taught a powerful image of that fiery redhead, and despite his small stature, he wouldn't want to risk his eyeballs being plucked.

As days passed, that crush of his became bigger and bigger, and the dark haired couldn't stop thinking about that airheaded purple haired giant. Murasakibara being completely oblivious to everything besides snacks just kept talking to him without realizing the hungry stares and flirts the dark haired was giving him religiously. Himuro heard from Kagami, who heard from Kuroko, who heard from Kise, who possibly heard from Midorima that Akashi has his eyes set on Murasakibara...in a non-basketball way. Couldn't that redhead shortie find someone his own size to latch himself to? Himuro wouldn't dare say that to his face though but that thought always came rolling in his mind.

Himuro needed to set a plan, a truce. And that's where he was left off, in the Starbucks, sitting all by himself with his finished caramel macchiato. " _This guy is already 10 minutes late! Is he seriously making me wait?_ " Himuro took out his phone so it wouldn't look strange for a very attractive man to be sitting alone at a coffee shop. He also ignored the peeks of random female and male customers, glancing over at him and checking him out. HImuro would normally just brush it off and be even flattered, but right now, he's definitely not interested. If things went according to plan, and Murasakibara would be his, random gawking would be impossible since the giant would probably scare them all away. He huffed and heard the door chime again, and finally, a distinguishable redhead came strolling in with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hello, Tatsuya, I apologize for my tardiness." Akashi said sitting himself down at the table with Himuro.

HImuro's brows twitched in annoyance as he was called by his first name from him. He ignored it and smiled politely at him. "It's fine. So, there's something I would like to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

Himuro could see the cunning smirk plastered on his stupid face. No, calm thoughts; go according to the plan, HImuro thought. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before edging closer to the redhead. "I just wanted to say, Atsushi is mine."

Akashi didn't respond for a few seconds and then a wider smile stretched on his face. "Oh really?"

The dark haired was taken back at his simple, calm response. " _Compose yourself Tatsuya... don't blow up in front of him.."_ "Yes, Atsushi is mine and you can't have him, Akashi-kun."

The redhead looked more amused than before and Himuro just wanted to smack the smile off his face. "What makes you think Atsushi feels the same away about you?"

HImuro paused and his cheeks turned even redder. "I...I don't know, but Atsushi and I have been getting closer...yeah." he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the opposing redhead.

"Funny you would say that because Atsushi and I have been talking again." Akashi said in a matter of fact tone. "Because, you know, I know him longer than you."

The older of the two was practically fuming inside. He tried to compose himself and tried to collect his thoughts before saying something he would regret. _"Remember your intentions...you're here for Atsushi."_ He looked back at the redhead who was calmly smiling and composed. "Let's have a game then."

"Are you sure about that, Tatsuya? I always win."

Himuro narrowed his eyes and scoffed, but ignored his typical remark. "Why don't we compete for Atsushi's love? And whoever wins gets him fair and square."

Akashi raised a brow and leaned in closer. "Deal, sounds interesting."

Himuro and Akashi both parted ways and the dark haired went back to his dorm room. He knew Murasakibara was probably still in bed lounging around. He opened the door to see wrappers and chip bags scattered across the floor. "Atsushi?" There was no answer. HImuro went to his bedroom and noticed it was open. He peeked in seeing that Murasakibara was indeed, not there. " _Where is he?!"_ He scurried to the kitchen and saw a little note with Murasakibara's messy handwriting.

 _I'm going to be out with Aka-chin today. See you tonight!_

 _-Murasakibara_

Himuro grabbed the note and scrunched it in his hands. "He got me!" he paced around the dorm room trying to calm down and restrained himself from going into Murasakibara's snack stash and step on all of his precious food. "I'm going to win, Akashi-kun!" he growled and the front door opened, and Liu peeked in confusion.

"Who are you talking to, aru?"

Himuro looked at the Chinese Yosen player in embarrassment. "Uh...nothing, just my phone here, sorry for disturbing you." He said awkwardly chuckling making the latter slowly back out and closed the door making HImuro cover his burning red face. "Damn you Akashi-kun..."

Murasakibara trudged slowly down the street and saw a distinguishable redhead sitting at a nearby bench. The giant smiled and waved at his former captain as he made his way to the smaller male. "Hi Aka-chin!"

"Hey, glad you can make it." Akashi got up and Murasakibara gave the redhead a random, but giant warm bear hug. Akashi smiled at his innocent gesture and hugged back. "Are you hungry? There's a really good parfait that just opened."

Murasakibara was nodding quickly in excitement and they both headed to the parfait shop. They took their seats and got free samples from the opening house. Murasakibara lovingly took each and every flavour of ice cream sample at the counter and was even given seconds from the waitress. Akashi just had his strawberry sample before taking out the menu. "Why don't we order? It's on me, Atsushi."

"Are you serious, Aka-chin?!" the giant man child's eyes sparkled happily and tears of happiness trickled from his eyes as Akashi nodded yes.

After many orders of gourmet sundaes and parfaits, Murasakibara and Akashi waited for the food to come. They had brief conversations about school, basketball (even though Murasakibara was a little iffy about it) and of course, food. The food came shortly after and Murasakibara was too excited to even say itadakimasu and dived right in his banana split sundae.

Akashi just watched from the other side of the table and scooped a bit of his strawberry pudding. "So Atsushi, how's Tatsuya?"

The giant looked up and with a mouthful of ice cream and with some around his face. "Muro-chin? He's alright."

"He's very caring towards you."

"Yeah, Muro-chin is awesome." he gobbled another giant spoonful of ice cream. Akashi's smile dropped from what he said, but Murasakibara noticed it right away. "But Aka-chin is awesome too."

"Hm, if you were to choose, who would you like?" The redhead asked leaning his head on his hand, curiously smiling.

Murasakibara thought for a bit and pouted in frustration. "I don't know..."

Akashi narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Atsushi, I'm only asking."

"Muro-chin is kind to me; he gives me snacks but he can kinda be annoying sometimes." the giant thought out loud. "And Aka-chin is cool and good at basketball...but.."

"But?"

"Aka-chin scares me sometimes." Murasakibara said quietly and shrunk in his seat.

The redhead let out a soft chuckle and grabbed Murasakibara's giant hand. "You know I care a lot about you, right?" Murasakibara nodded slowly and stared at Akashi's hand like it was some monster's hand. "You are very special to me, Atsushi."

Murasakibara looked away in embarrassment with a red tine on his cheeks. "Eh Aka-chin...you say the most weirdest things sometimes..."

Akashi just let out a low chuckle and then his smile dropped. "I mean it Atsushi."

The giant looked at him and saw he was dead serious. Murasakibara swallowed hard as the only time he saw this intimidating look was when they had the 1 on 1 back in Teiko.

Murasakibara walked back to his dorm room after he walked Akashi back to the subway station. He got home and saw Himuro with puffy red eyes around his porcelain skin. "Muro-chin?"

Himuro narrowed his eyes and stood up. "How's your outing?"

"It's OK...uh...are you alright?"

The older of the two waved him off and went to the bathroom. Murasakibara pouted and followed him in, poking his head to see what was pissing the shooting guard off. "Were you crying?"

"God, Atsushi! Why do you always ask me that?!"

"Uh...because MUro-chin is too hot headed sometimes." he muttered and peeked over at him again. "Also I don't like it when Muro-chin is crying..."

HImuro paused and turned to Murasakibara, but the latter walked away back into his room. He felt his cheeks heat up and he slapped himself. " _Why am I acting like a school girl who has a big crush?!"_ He screamed internally and sat himself down on the bathtub ledge. " _Oh that's right...I do have a crush on someone..."_ He sighed deeply before heading back to the bed room.

While Murasakibara was taking a shower, HImuro felt his phone vibrate. He opened it seeing it was from an unknown sender. It said,

 _I propose we should work together. I believe together we can make Atsushi's decision easier._

Of course he knew who the sender was before reading the entire thing. Himuro laid back and thought hard. "Why would I work with someone like him?" he muttered and texted back.

 _I'm sorry, I must decline. I'm going to win over his heart on my own. Perks of being roommates with him._

Himuro hesitated before sending the text but quickly pressed it anyways. He tossed the phone under his pillow and stared at the ceiling impatiently. He wasn't going to be afraid of him, if Akashi wants war, he'll get one. His phone buzzed again and he turned it on.

 _My, my, save that feisty attitude in bed, Tatsuya. All I'm saying is that, instead of fighting each other, we should let Atsushi experience us both at the same time._

Himuro froze and reread the last part. His jaw flung wide open.

 _Are you proposing we have a threesome? Forget it, there's no way in hell I'm sharing._

The older dark haired angrily sent the text and before he took another breath his phone vibrated again.

 _Good luck getting him to fuck you then._

Himuro gasped and noticed Murasakibara walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another towel on his head. He tried not to stare at his abs and turned his back around, flushed in embarrassment. Another text came back and he rolled his eyes.

 _Oh, and have fun sleeping on separate beds._

HImuro wanted to strangle that redhead right now. He caught sight of Murasakibara's round ass as he bent down to get his pajamas. The older of the two licked his lips and made sure it was in Murasakibara's line of sight. The giant looked over and tilted his head innocently.

"Don't look, Muro-chin."

Himuro clenched his phone tightly and texted back angrily.

 _What exactly do you have in mind..._

Himuro met Akashi in front of a local supermarket. "I'm glad you decided to see eye to eye, Tatsuya." the redhead smirked and Himuro mentally punched him in the face.

"Right..." he muttered and they both entered the store. "So, your plan?"

"Have you not figured it out? We're getting him snacks." HImuro raised a brow as he watched Akashi get a shopping cart and started to pile it up with random snacks. "Also, we're going to meet Atsushi at the small crepe place down the street."

HImuro just nodded and felt like he was the third wheel. He decided he should just play along as Akashi didn't really give him much information about the plan. And now he's helping him pile the cart with endless amounts of junk food for the beloved sweet loving giant.

Once they cashed everything out, they both waited outside of the crepe restaurant. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as Murasakibara appeared out of the crepe store with a different crepe in each hand. "Oh, Muro-chin? Aka-chin?"

"Hello, Atsushi, what a surprise to find you here." Akashi said smiling softly at the giant.

HImuro was just in total loss. "W-wait..."

"How did you know I was here?" Murasakibara asked biting a huge chunk from his chocolate crepe.

"I know everything, Atsushi." Akashi smiled and wiped the chocolate stain off his chin to and sucked the sugary syrup.

HImuro hopped to Murasakibara's right side and daringly hooked his arm through Murasakibara's. He was also thankful that he was holding the bag of snacks and held it up in the giant's eye level. Murasakibara stared at the giant bag and stopped chewing on the crepe. "Guess what we got?"

"For me?" he asked in utter excitement. Himuro nodded and Murasakibara took the bag of maiubos from the older boy and immediately ripped one open and began eating. "Mmm, thanks MUro-chin!"

"Of course, Atsushi." the dark haired said and turned to Akashi. "Er...Akashi-kun helped buy some too."

Murasakibara paused and smiled at the red haired male. "Thank you Aka-chin, thank you both!" he unwrapped his second one and munched on it happily.

Himuro smiled and gazed over at the shorter male. Akashi smiled at him and nodded. After a few minutes, Murasakibara started to slow down on his snack marathon. Himuro frowned at the unusual situation and worry filled his head. "Are you alright, Atsushi?"

"Muro-chin...I feel weird..." the giant muttered and stared at the maiubo. "This is starting to taste funny too..." he drawled and Himuro gasped as Murasakibara collapsed in his arms.

"Atsushi?!" he cried and Akashi stepped over.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping."

"What? What did you do!?" HImuro snapped in horror and pressed his hand against Murasakibara's forehead. "His forehead feels hot! He's heating up!"

"Calm down, Tatsuya. I just added some sleep induced powder in his snacks."

"You did what!?" Himuro was practically shaking Murasakibara, but the giant just lifelessly laid there. "When I said I world work with you, I didn't agree to knock him out!"

"Look, now we can do what we want with him." Akashi said smiling triumphantly while wiping strands of purple hair away from his face. Himuro saw the look of victory in his eyes and it was clear that he wasn't joking around. "It'll be fun, trust me."

Himuro sighed and helplessly looked back at the sleeping giant. "I'm so sorry, Atsushi."

A few hours passed and Murasakibara cracked his eyes open. He groaned and looked around slowly and it fully registered he was slumped in a chair in a random low lit room somewhere. "Muro-chin..? Aka-chin...?" He groaned and a figure appeared in front of him. "Huh Muro-chin?"

"Hey, Atsushi." Himuro's soft voice sounded and his face became clearer as Murasakibara's vision became more adjusted to the light. Himuro climbed on top of Murasakibara's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Murasakibara was surprised at his actions but took his waist and secured him close to him. "Hey, did you drug me?"

HImuro froze and before Murasakibara could say anything else, the giant's ear was nipped quickly with a sharp bite. Murasakibara turned and saw Akashi standing behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I did, Atsushi." the redhead purred huskily in his ear.

"Ahh..Aka-chin...?" Murasakibara's voice was shaky as HImuro started to run his hands under his shirt. "W-wait, Muro-chin?!"

"I think I really like you Atsushi...I can't stop thinking about you..." Himuro muttered and grabbed his face and kissed him. Murasakibara's eyes widened and his heart thumped harder in his chest. His face became redder as Akashi started to suck and kiss along his neck while using his free hands to squeeze his nipples.

Murasakibara groaned in Himuro's mouth and both of them parted away leaving a string of saliva connecting the two mouths. Akashi grabbed a fistful of purple hair and made Murasakibara turn to him. "I second to that." he said simply and kissed him too. The giant groaned as Akashi's kisses were rougher and quicker in contrast to HImuro's which were softer and sensual.

Himuro took the time to rip open Murasakibara's shirt and revealed his muscular chest and 8 pack abs. Himuro licked his lips and sucked on one of his pink nipples and twisted and squeezed the other one. Murasakibara jerked around and took a hold of both Akashi's and Himuro's shirts. "No fair, you guys need to take these off."

Akashi chuckled and swiftly removed his buttoned shirt revealing his smooth and milky skin. Himuro did the same and he somewhat covered part of his body feeling self conscious. The giant peeled off his arms away and trailed his long fingers against his pale body. "Don't hide it, Muro-chin, you're beautiful." HImuro blushed big time and Akashi wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's neck and nipped at his bottom lip.

"And me?" the redhead asked in a slightly demanding tone but the purple haired turned and kissed him back.

"Aka-chin is beautiful too..." he said turning away to hide his blushing cheeks. All three of them quickly headed for the plush bed in the room and Murasakibara sprawled across while the other two positioned themselves on his lap for him to see. Akashi crawled around and slipped in-between Murasakibara and HImuro. The giant leaned back to accommodate the two males on his lap and Himuro shot a glare at the smaller redhead.

Akashi flicked his gaze at Murasakibara who looked flushed and was panting slowly. He smirked and grabbed HImuro's chin and kissed him directly making both Himuro and Murasakibara's eyes widen. Akashi grabbed a hold of the older male's arms and yanked them away from his chest. HImuro gasped in his mouth and noticed at the corner of his eye Murasakibara was enjoying the sight. He played along and kissed Akashi back, staring back into those growing hungry purple orbs. It was surprising to know that Akashi was a very good kisser, HImuro noted.

The smaller redhead grinded his hips against Himuro, making both of them groan in-between their kisses. Himuro instinctively went around to slip his hand under Akashi's pants squeezing his round soft ass. Akashi jerked in surprise and smirked cunningly at HImuro and then back at Murasakibara. "Ooh...Tatsuya, you're feisty..." he groaned making sure his ass was up high for the giant to admire.

Murasakibara licked his lips at the sight in front of him and eyed them both intensively. HImuro was tackled back on the bed by Akashi and the latter rubbed HImuro's long slender legs before stripping him of his pants and underwear. Himuro gasped at the sudden cold air against his skin and Akashi moved away allowing Murasakibara to get a closer look at HImuro's entrance and leaking cock.

The purple haired licked his lips again and went down to nudge his cock with his nose making HImuro moan quietly. Akashi eyed Murasakibara's massive tent in his pants and he wagged his slender finger in disapproval. "Oh Atsushi, you poor thing." he cooed and bent down to unbuckle his pants. Murasakibara was too absorbed in HImuro's cock and engulfed the whole thing in his hot mouth. Himuro groaned and rolled his head back in ecstasy.

Akashi pulled down everything and Murasakibara's cock greeted him by slapping him in the face. Normally Akashi would not be amused or happy by that sort of thing, nor did he appreciate sucking someone off, but Murasakibara was his only exception. In fact, the cock slapping made him want him all the more.

"Oops, sorry Aka-chin." Murasakibara mumbled in a mouthful of HImuro's member and Akashi was grabbing his giant erection in his tiny hands.

Akashi kissed the tip and stroked it with both hands, rubbing and squeezing it up and down quickly. Murasakibara groaned, sending vibrations onto HImuro's erection. The dark haired grabbed a fistful of purple hair and pushed him closer. Akashi steadied his breathing and mouth to accommodate the massive length and used his hands to stroke the rest.

HImuro gripped the purple locks tighter and rolled his hips up into Murasakibara's mouth abruptly. "A-Atsushi!" he screamed and came deep in his mouth. The giant drank everything up and lifted his head up to see the dark haired male with cum smeared lips. The older male smiled with red cheeks and he went to him and kissed him deeply, tasting his own cum in his mouth.

The giant fell back down on the bed with Himuro and Akashi on top of him. Akashi took the organ out of his mouth with a pop and started to undo his pants. Murasakibara and Himuro watched him with hazed eyes as the redhead pulled his pants down sending his erection out free.

"Atsushi, come here." Akashi said, pulling his index finger, signaling Murasakibara to sit back up. The giant knew what he was thinking and immediately went down to suck on his length. Akashi winced at the hot contact and flung his head back. "All those lollipops paid off, Atsushi..." he moaned lewdly and Himuro started to fume up and went on top of Murasakibara's back and began nibbling along his neck. The giant groaned as he felt HImuro's hands go around his chest and started to pinch his nipples. Akashi opened his eyes and watched both Murasakibara and HImuro's lustful expressions. Murasakibara had his mouth full on his cock and HImuro had a hazy look with red tinted cheeks while he lapped the giant's neck with his long wet tongue.

Akashi bit his lips to suppress his groans and damn, Murasakibara was an expert in sucking cock. He guessed all of the sweets he's been eating paid off in some way. The redhead reached out to take HImuro's smooth face and brought him closer to him. Himuro leaned his body closer and met with Akashi's face and the redhead licked the latter's lips playfully. Himuro chuckled softly still in such a daze and opened his mouth to allow Akashi's tongue to enter. Akashi went in deep and swiped his tongue around, tasting every bit of Himuro's mouth and tackled the latter's own tongue for dominance. Murasakibara looked above and stopped sucking momentarily, and just watched the sight in front of him.

Akashi was clearly winning and Murasakibara could see both tongue slithering around against each other and could hear the pants coming from each of their breaths. The redhead suckled on HImuro's neck and held both of his hands together and pulled him closer to him. "Turn around, Tatsuya..." Akashi whispered in his ear, occasionally licking the insides of his ear. HImuro obeyed in a hazy nod and turned face first in front of Murasakibara.

Murasakibara couldn't help but trail his eyes from HImuro's sweating and blushing porcelain face to his milky chest and down to his erected member. Akashi hooked his hands under HImuro's thighs and stretched him wide. He set his head on HImuro's shoulder and eyed Murasakibara lustfully. "You hungry, Atsushi?" the giant was aroused big time and his cock was harder than ever. Akashi tilted the dark haired male's ass upward so that Murasakibara could see his aching entrance.

Before Murasakibara rammed himself inside, HImuro held the giant's face and stared into him with half lidded eyes. "Prep...prep me...Atsushi..." The purple haired looked at his fingers and HImuro instinctively opened his mouth and in went 2 long fingers. HImuro moaned and sucked hard on his fingers, staring at him lustfully before Murasakibara pulled them out with a pop. He hesitated but slid one finger in and HImuro grunted. The second finger went in and the giant began scissoring them. HImuro rolled his head back and Akashi watched the scene behind him. "HUrry, Atsushi...just shove it in..."

Murasakibara nodded and was waiting for this very moment. He pressed his fat tip in and squeezed inside slowly. HImuro screamed out loud making Murasakibara freeze in horror. "Does it hurt, Muro-chin?" he asked nervously and HImuro quickly shook his head.

"JUst...go in!" he panted and Murasakibara slowly slid inside more, filling HImuro's insides complexly. The giant let out low groan and didn't pay much attention until he felt sneaky fingers crawl across his chest. Murasakibara turned and saw Akashi right behind him, licking against his back like a cat.

Akashi tilted his head to the side and gave a sheepish smirk to the flushed giant. "What's the matter, Atsushi? It doesn't feel good?"

The purple haired male was in such a daze when he heard HImuro whimper while thrusting back against his cock in a impatient manner. "Atsushi!" he cried and Murasakibara automatically slammed back in HImuro while having his nipples twisted by Akashi.

The fiery redhead's hands travelled down to Murasakibara's cheeks and he gave them a quick squeeze before plunging his middle finger into him. Murasakibara jerked around and turned to see a sly smile on Akashi's face. "Ah, it seems Tatsuya needs you." He said simply, gently grabbing his chin and reverted his attention away.

"But A-Aka-chin!" he cried and HImuro bucked himself back harder earning an icy glare at the poor, dazed giant.

"Atsushi, stop looking at him!" he cried and hulled himself over and kissed him, ravishing his mouth like a hungry wolf. The giant was so surprised to see Himuro act so desperate and needy, despite his cool nature when playing basketball.

Akashi lined himself against Murasakibara, teasing his entrance with his tip and before he knew it, he thrust himself deep inside making Murasakibara collapsed on top of HImuro. He caught himself before crushing him with his weight. The new position made HImuro groan and Akashi gripped the giant's hips and easily gazed down at both of them. "You both look amazing down there..." He began thrusting inside Murasakibara creating a ripple of movement as the latter reacted to the thrust, causing him to buckle his hips sending Himuro in a more pleasurable state than he is already in.

Murasakibara couldn't take the amount of pleasure coming from both sides and he screamed out loud as the intensity of Akashi's thrusts became more erratic and faster. Akashi grouped all of the purple strands away from his face as his other hand was at his hips, digging his nails into the tender flesh.

HImuro flung his head back and they all screamed in ecstasy as their climax was reaching its peak. "Atsushi...I'm...so close!" he cried and Murasakibara panted above him, barely keeping his eyes open to see HImuro's climax expression.

"Muro-chin... Aka-chin...I...I..." Murasakibara groaned and both knew what will come next. Akashi took the signal to go even faster and pounded quicker into him. Akashi could feel Murasakibara tremble as he tried to hold it out but he was getting so close it would be a matter of seconds.

"Atsushi!" Himuro felt a rush of pleasure jolt through him and came hard, releasing it across Murasakibara's face and chest. The feeling of his hot seed all over his face, made Murasakibara release as well, coming in deep within HImuro's body. He roared out loud feeling an immense amount of rapture stream through his body. However, Akashi still pounded his way, in which both Murasakibara and HImuro could not move just yet, but from his thrusts, it continued Murasakibara to rock back and forth in HImuro. The dark haired tried to muffle a moan but failed to do so as Murasakibara's facial expression was so hazy and erotic with his red blushing cheeks and half parted mouth gasping for air.

"Ah...Atsushi, you're so tight, I love you!" Akashi groaned out loud and flung his head back, coming in hard inside Murasakibara's body. The Rakuzan captain collapsed on top of the giant's back, making the latter fall on top of HImuro.

"You guys..." Himuro mumbled as the extra weight pressed him deep in the bed. Murasakibara propped his head up and gave Himuro and small kiss on the lips and then turned to Akashi to do the same. He pulled out of Himuro, feeling the thick cum trickle down and laid down beside the shooting guard. Akashi took himself out as well and spooned the giant's body. He peeked over Murasakibara's shoulder to glance at Himuro who was giving him his traditional icy stare.

"That wasn't so bad, hm?" he asked and HImuro rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sharing him with you next time!" he snapped and Akashi put a finger on his mouth signaling him to be quiet.

"Quiet down, Atsushi is sleeping." he said and they both gazed at the sleeping purple haired giant, peacefully snoozing away. Akashi smoothed out his long hair away from his face while Himuro wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"I love you Atsushi." the dark haired said with a smile and Akashi smiled as well.

"As do I, Atsushi." Akashi said and the bigger male fidgeted in his sleep, before cracking his eyes open.

"Do you guys really mean that?" he muttered and Himuro froze with a blush as he realized that Murasakibara was pretty much awake to hear him confess. Himuro continued to stare at those half lidded purple orbs and the more he stared at them, the more they turned into puppy eyes.

"Of course we mean it." Akashi said kissing his forehead and Murasakibara's eyes lit and he turned to HImuro who was still acting like a little girl whose crush has found her.

He bit his lip and looked away shyly. "Yeah...I really love you, Atsushi." he muttered and Murasakibara grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly as if they were one of his many plushies. "H-Hey!"

"I really, really, really love Aka-chin and Muro-chin too!" he said in the most happiest and energetic tone he's ever made. Akashi chuckled softly and both he and HImuro kissed him.

"I guess this competition can't be helped." Akashi said to HImuro who sighed in defeat as he nodded at the redhead.

"Hm, we'll see." he muttered quietly but made sure Akashi couldn't hear that. Or maybe...he did, after all Akashi knows everything.

 **A/N: Aaahhh I hope everything was easy to read and understand! Mukkun was sandwiched by HImuro and Akashi xD Maybe a little OOC but whatever, it's all for fun! I tried to keep them in character but when it comes to smexy time, things change haha Ah and a really random note, before the Winter Cup, I stated that Himuro talked to Kagami even though they haven't seen each other in years and all, but for the sake of this story, they kept in touch :')**

 **Anywho See you all next time, I got a few fics lined up! I'll try to be more active! *^* Please favourite and comment if you like! ^^**


End file.
